Dasey Challenge
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: i found this cool challenge in the fourums. i tried please reveiw and telll me if u liked it. its about Dasey


_"Derek...did we just..."_

_**"Mhm."**_

_**"You mean...you...and me..."**_

_**"Yup."**_

_**"We...we couldn't have...I mean...it's just not possible..."**_

_**"Well it happened Case. I was there and if I recall correctly, you were too. Takes two to tango if you know what I..." **_

_**"Of course I know what you mean, Derek! I just don't see how we...how I...how...how I could have let this happen!"**_

_**"Yeah well it did."**_

_**"I know IT did, Derek but I want to know how I ever let myself..."**_

_**"Case...shut up."**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**"Derek, don't you dare tell me to shut up in a moment like..."**_

_**"Alright, would you PLEASE be quiet for five seconds?"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"I just heard the garage door go up."**_

Derek aren't mom, George, Edwin, Marti, and Liz home? Asked Casey

"Yeah they are home, but I never gave anyone our garage number." said Derek.

Neither did I. Okay i have my baseball bat and here is yours. Said Casey.

Wow! I never knew that you had it in you. Said Derek

I always had it in me, I just you know hid it. Everyone thinks I'm a goody goody but I'm not. Said Casey

They went downstairs into the garage to see what was going on. They both saw a shadow. Who was it but that disgusting man who broke Casey's heart by kissing Vicky. Truman French!

"French what the heck are you doing in our house. Yelled Derek. He just stood there still. Answer him you dumb back stabbing idiot. Casey told him while pounding the baseball bat in her fist. He got out of his daze.

"Casey I came to win you back. I still love you. Please will you take me back. The kiss with Vicky meant nothing to me"

"Really Truman, is that the truth because it looked like you were enjoying it." said Casey.

French how did you get the number for our garage door opener. She asked

I am good at guessing numbers Casey. He lied.

Just get the heck out and never come back!" cried Casey

Its alright Case. He's gone know. Lets go to bed." said Derek.

Okay but in our own beds. Suggested Casey.

Fine in our own beds. Derek repeated.

While they went in their own rooms Casey just heard the garage open again. She went downstairs by herself to look. There again was the ugliest thing she saw again, it was French.

What the heck are you doing back in here, I thought I told you to go home. Wait are you…. Are you drunk? She asked

No Casey, I just don't listen to people who won't do as I say. Said Truman. He went over to kiss her, she tried to push back.

Casey you will do what ever I say or else I will hurt you or something horrible will happen to your lover Derek. He said cruelly.

Derek, Der-ek!! Casey screamed with all her might. Derek heard her, he ran to the garage.

I told you Casey someone is going to get hurt, so it will be you. Truman said angrily He took his knife and cut her wrist.

Derek called the police when he heard her scream. The police showed up. Truman French just ran. "Can you please keep him away from us. Casey said

We will try Miss. Said The officer.

Derek, can I… can I sleep with you tonight? Casey asked weakly

Sure Case, but I wont do it with you unless you want to. Said Derek

Well I think I want to do it. Said Casey.

Really, but what if I you know get you pregnant.

Who cares, I got pregnant once before" said Casey

Did you keep the baby? He asked

Yes, she is living with my father. That reminds me today is my little Dani 's birthday. I should call home. Said Casey

Casey on the phone.

Hey dad its Casey, is my little girl up?

Yes, she's know three years old, would you like her to live with you?

Sure, but why are you asking know?

Her father keeps on wanting to see her and take her. I just don't want him near her Case. So if I come to Canada will you take her.

Sure dad is that only because he doesn't know where I live.

Yes, I'm just scared for her and you will just love her once you meet her. She will call you mommy and well she calls me grandpa. I really wonder who she will call daddy. Don't you?

Yes but I think Derek my step brother will make a fine father for her.

So you like Derek don't you.

Well we kind of you know did it, and he saved me by calling the police on my ex.

Okay I will be there by five o'clock tomorrow.

Bye they both said. END OF CALL

Derek, um would you be alright if someone called you daddy? Asked Casey

Case please I don't want to play that love game right now. said Derek.

No Derek! My dad is bringing my daughter to live with us tomorrow. Said Casey

Oh, I wouldn't mind then hun. He said

You.. You called me hun, well thank you honey bear. She told him

Its okay then, so we better get to sleep. Derek said

Yeah I have to talk to George and mom about Dani coming to live with us.

Mom, George I was wondering if I could use that extra room that we don't use anymore. Asked Casey

Sure but why? Asked mom and George

Danielle is coming to live with me. She answered

Sure my darling grand. I mean my dear niece is coming to live with us. Nora said

Mom face the facts, George Danielle is my daughter. Casey said.

You, you have a daughter, but your so young. What age did you have her at? He asked

Somewhere around 14 and 15 years old. Casey answered.

Oh okay it is alright with me. Said George

Okay can I use the cot for her bead for now? Asked Casey

Sure, they both said

Thanks, Casey said as she went to get Dani's room done with Derek.

She arrived and Derek and Case showed her were she slept.

Mommy I'm tired, can I go to sleep.? Danielle asked

Oh you don't want to go and celebrate your birthday with me and Daddy. Convince Casey

Oh okay, well what will we do? She asked

Well, we were going to go on a carriage ride, go out to eat and buy you some presents a limit of twelve. Said Derek

A limit of twelve, wow that's the most I had ever gotten. Dani said.

Derek are you sure? Asked Casey

Yea hun I am sure about this. He answered

Okay so when are we going. Danielle asked

Hmm, how about right now. Casey and Derek said together

They blushed.

They did everything they planned.

Derek, that was wonderful, she got everything she wanted. You know I don't think you will be that bad of a father. Case said

What did you think I would be horrible father. He asked

No, no not at all Derek. It's just that I didn't think you ould be so nice to her. But know I do see it that is how you played with Marti. I'm sorry for thinking what I thought. I am sorry Derek, will you ever forgive me? She asked

Of course I will, I love you and plus I am going to marry you after we graduate. I treat her like she is my own. He answered.

They put Danielle to bed, then they both went to bed. A month had passed. They got married, got their own home. DanI was their daughter and they had a lot more children. I love you is the only words they would say right when they got up and when they went to bed. They had a huge house to hold their family. Derek didn't even care that DanI wasn't his. They all cherished every moment of everyday until they died. And most of all truman French didn't bother them ever again.


End file.
